pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Uberhero
The Uberhero (also known as Ultrahero or Superhero) is the new Hero class in Patapon 3. Description The Uberhero wears a more detailed mask than those worn by the Hero in Patapon 2, has a human-like posture and also wears a colored scarf. In the game's story, Hero gets transformed into Uberhero once Silver Hoshipon fuses his petrified remains with the Almighty himself and the essence of an ancient Patapon warrior (chosen by the player between Yarida the Yaripon, Taterazay the Tatepon or Yumiyacha the Yumipon). As Uberhero levels up, he unlocks new abilities and classes. Leveling up can be achieved by gaining Experience Points, which is also a new feature exclusive to Patapon 3. The hairstyle given to the player can be randomized if the player chooses "Yes" to Silver Hoshipon's question; "Have you ever wanted to be unique?". If the player selects "No", the hairsyle will be the preset. However, this preset differs depending on the Uberhero chosen (the corresponding hairstyle is shown in above picture). Another change in Patapon 3 is that Hero Mode is activated immediately after a perfect "set" of beats; however, for some Uberheroes, like Kibadda (Kibapon Uberhero), Hero Mode can only be activated by using the Pon-Chaka song and then attacking. Each Uberhero has his own saying when reaching Hero Mode. For example, when Yarida reaches Hero Mode he says "Yah-ree!", while Tondenga says "Die-yum-ma!". The Uberhero is also one of the Four Great Patapon Champions, being the one who is not a Patapon. In the game, there are also the polar opposites of the Uberheroes, called the Dark Heroes, chosen by the Seven Archfiends. List of Uberhero Patapons * Alosson * Bowmunk * Cannassault * Cannogabang * Charibassa * Destrobo * Grenburr * Guardira * Jamsch * Kibadda * Myamsar * Piekron * Pingrek * Pyokorider * Taterazay * Tondenga * Oohoroc * Wooyari * Wondabarappa * Yarida * Yumiyacha Trivia * The drums' beats in Patapon 3 seem to appear around the Uberhero, unlike in the previous two games, where the beats appear at the sides, top, and bottom of the screen. This is due to the fact that in Patapon 3 the Almightly himself has fused with the Hero. * There is an option to change Uberhero's hair and scarf color. The scarf worn by the Uberhero can be changed by the player in the Options Menu on the Title Screen, while hairstyles can be changed with tickets found in Silver Hoshipon's shop. Additionally, there is an option to show either hair or helm. * When the game first begins, it will ask if the player wants to be unique. If the option chosen is "Yes", the Uberhero's hairstyle will be chosen at random. * All Uberheroes who are Rarepons show changes in their masks as they level up, with Rarepon-based Uberheroes aquiring the final form of their mask at level 20. * Each Rarepon has their own Uberhero version, except for five Uberheroes, whom don't have a specific Rarepon due to their masks having a plain color. They are Yarida, Taterazay, Yumiyacha, Kibbada and Destrobo. * The Uberheroes Cannasault, Charibassa, Grenburr and Cannogabang don't have another Uberhero counterpart. Gallery Individual images of each Uberhero: Image 994.png|Yarida Image 1082.png|Kibadda Image 1148.png|Piekron Image 1255.png|Wooyari Image 972.png|Taterazay Image 1365.png|Destrobo Image 1104.png|Guardira Image 1060.png|Tondenga Image 1192.png|Myamsar Image 1390.png|Bowmunk Image 1409.png|Grenburr Image 1016.png|Yumiyacha Image 1038.png|Wondabarappa Image 1236.png|Jamsch Image 1343.png|Cannogabang Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Story Character Category:Rarepons Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Hero Category:Content